


You Will Be Mine

by Victoria_Sapphire



Series: The Female Percy Jackson Collection [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Genderbending, Male Annabeth Chase, Murder, Teenage Drama, Torture, Tsundere Reyna Avíla Ramirez-Arellano, Yandere Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sapphire/pseuds/Victoria_Sapphire
Summary: Perseia Jackson was given her name so that she would get a happy ending with a man she loved. When she stumbles upon Anthony Chase one day, she falls so deep in love that she would do anything to procure her happy ending with him. Including murdering those who get too close to him.





	You Will Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> edgy.

Perseia Jackson was used to having crushes, yes, but the deep love she harbored for one Anthony Chase was unlike any other she'd ever experienced. It all started on their first day of their junior year in high school...  
\--------  
Percy rubbed her face as she heard her alarm clock blaring. She switched the damn thing off and groaned. She swung her kegs out from under her covers, and she shuffled into the kitchen.

Percy's parents had been on business overseas for a month or two at this point, and the only thing paying the bills was her measly job at McDonald's on the weekdays after school. A couple times, she'd almost been evicted, but had managed to scrape a few extra dollars together to pay the mortgage, electricity, and plumbing.

Percy popped some toast in the toaster and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. She stepped out of the shower at approximately six thirty ante meridian. She put on a fresh pair of panties and her school uniform, which consisted of a tan and green plaid sweater vest over a white dress shirt, a black tie, and a black skirt. Tan and green thigh high socks were paired with a tan pair of dress shoes.

Percy gobbled down her toast, chugged a cup of coffee, and stuffed a couple notebooks and pencils into her brown messenger bag shortly before rushing out the door with an extra piece of toast hanging from her mouth.  
\-------  
Percy had almost made it to her high school when she bumped into a boy. She fell to the ground a little bit disoriented. The boy was kneeling down on the ground and picking up her books.

"Sorry about that," he apologized.

Percy blinked and stared at him for a second before the realization hit her. "Oh, you don't need to apologize! I wasn't watching where I was going, anyway," she consoled.

The boy stood up and held out his hand. Percy took it and felt a rush of emotion she'd never felt before fill her; she felt _alive_. More alive than she'd ever felt before. She realized that this feeling was true love.

Percy realized she was staring and shook herself out of her stupor. She pulled herself up with the help of the boy, and he gave her back her bag. She smiled.

"Thank you!" she said.

"No problem! By the way, my name is Anthony Chase. Pleasure to meet you," the boy responded.

Anthony walked away, leaving Percy behind. She walked down the sidewalk as she thought about how his blonde curls framed his face perfectly and how his stormy grey eyes were so thoughtful-looking. 

It was then that Percy decided that she would do _anything_ in order for him to be hers. Forever.  
\------  
Percy was walking through the school gate with everyone else when she overheard someone talking over by some bushes lining the path. She checked who it was and saw that it was a girl with a black braid and brown eyes. She looked Portuguese.

Percy, afraid to lose Anthony to this girl, discreetly hid behind the Bush behind him.

"Why are you late _again_?" the girl quipped.

"A girl fell, and I helped her up," Anthony explained.

The girl groaned. "I know that's not all," she said.

"I woke up late," he admitted.

The girl made her pleasure audible. "Well, don't go doing that again," she ordered.

"Yes, Reyna."

With that, the girl, Reyna, and Anthony walked away and into the school building. Percy followed them into the building. Thankfully, Reyna's locker was on the other side of the hallway from Anthony's and fairly close to Percy's, so she _could_ give her a stern talking-to.

Percy approached Reyna, who was putting her things away in her locker.

"How do you know Anthony Chase?" Percy asked.

"He is a childhood friend of mine. Why would you need to know?" Reyna fired back.

Percy's eye twitched, but she tried to hide it by a big, fake smile. She laughed, almost sounding nervous. Her eyes darted around suspiciously. She waved a hand through the air.

"It doesn't matter," Percy said.

Reyna looked skeptical about that statement. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Percy nodded and gave her a thumbs-up. Inside, she was fuming. If she got any angrier, her head would explode from the steam buildup. Instead of showing her enemy her weak point, she waved goodbye and headed to her locker. She entered the combination while glaring ever more intensely at her foe.

"I'll be watching you," Percy growled under her breath.


End file.
